roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Superstar Wannabe, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass. Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Sadie arrives to the island with Katie and is extremely happy to be at a summer camp as opposed to many of the other contestants. While her fellow campers arrive, Katie and Sadie talk to Tyler. After everyone arrives, Sadie is put on the Killer Bass and Katie is put on the Screaming Gophers, upsetting both of them. During the entire episode, Sadie's teammates put up with her although she seems to be dragging down her team. In the end, Courtney, Eva and Beth end up annoyed at Sadie's poor work. In The Hunter Games, the sentiment on the Killer Bass is that Sadie is a weak link in the team. She seems to form a slight friendship with Bridgette and Courtney later on, as they both console her once she begins crying at her and Katie being on opposing teams. Sadie is one of the first people eliminated in the challenge by Chef Hatchet and her team is sent to the elimination ceremony after the Gophers win. There, Sadie receives a marshmallow and, thus, is safe for another day. In Featherheads, Sadie is initially upset when she notices Noah alone in the Mess Hall. In the football challenge, she tries to contribute as best as she can, tackling Duncan and trying to do the same to Trent. However, her process is stopped by Katie who "re-unites" with her and gives her a big hug. Although her team wins the challenge, several members of it are annoyed with Sadie since she interacted with a member from the other team. In Forest Grumps, Sadie exclaims that she took Latin in high-school, although no one seems to believe that she actually passed it. Although her team loses, she ends up safe. A few minutes later, she is the only person that witnesses Tyler and Bridgette kissing. She runs to the confessional, exclaiming that the attention is all on her and that she was going to make sure everyone knew about this. In Superstale Sadie states in a confessional that she can't wait to spill the beans on Bridgette and Tyler. She later auditions to be in the talent show with her terrible dance act. However she still makes it in due to the fact that the stereo was hidden in her fat. When it came to the talent show she decided that she needed to go bigger for her act so she changed her act to diving of the roof. Sadie then thought it was to scary and ditched jumping only to fall off and break the floor. She recived a 6 from Chris which wasnt good enough to pull the Bass to victory. At the bonfire cerimony she diddn't get a Marshmallow which ment she had been elemanted. when she was bording the Boat of Losers she told her team about Bridgette witch Chris replied "you should have done that before the voting".When the boat took her away she got a short moment with Katie before she left, telling her to win it for her. Appearances Trivia *She knew Katie before the show and vice-versa. *In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper and The Hunter Games, Sadie was played by Numbuhthreefan. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Killer Bass